


Cold Space

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finally finds that one person who understands him perfectly. It’s just that.. the person is an ocean away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Long Distance Relationship AU because LDR is seriously underrated and since I am in one I decided to write this from my own experience. So I suppose this is loosely based on personal experience?

It started so simply. Alec had posted one of his texts to his blog, talking about a special kind of loneliness. The loneliness when you had friends who loved you and whom you loved, but you still felt. The loneliness that made you feel like no one can really, deeply understand you and like you can't talk to anyone openly, spilling all of your feelings.

It was nothing special, he often ranted to his blog about random things. He'd post his writings hoping that someone would find them interesting enough and it seemed to work. His texts soon gained him more followers who would read and message him, but nothing overly personal. That's why he was surprised when someone messaged him saying how they understood him.

And that's how they started talking. Weird, considering it was a deeply personal topic and they were strangers, but they seemed to understand each other so well. The conversation started with them just talking about how weird it was to have people who were close to you but not have anyone to talk to.

Alec admitted that even his siblings, who were most important people to him, found him weird sometimes and it made him feel excluded. The other person admitted to having a girlfriend among close friends who were pretty much their family and yet he still felt alone.

It made them both sad.

But soon the conversation grew to something else. It moved to different topics and they grew to different conversations that made them know each other more. Even if Alec was a writer, having such a fluid conversation was new to him. Usually, he stumbled with words, not always knowing what to say, but this person seemed to understand him so well he didn't mind telling them everything he thought.

The conversations stretched for days and stopped only when either of them had to go offline. Soon the messaging system wasn't enough and they moved on to a instant messaging app, just to talk more easily.

Considering how easy it was to talk, it seemed weird to ask the person’s name after a week and a half of talking.

 " _Magnus, my names Magnus…”_

After they introduced themselves, their conversations grew even more fluid. Alec learned that Magnus lived in London, was living with his friends Ragnor and Catarina, and dating a girl whose name he hadn't learned. He was in his first year of college, studying fashion design.

In turn, Magnus learned that Alec was a junior in high school and was the oldest of his siblings. He told Magnus about his sister Isabelle, his adopted brother Jace, and little brother Max. He also talked about his passion for books and writing and how he sometimes managed to get some work as a freelance author.

They seemed to click so well, with similar interests and Alec couldn't count how many times Magnus had made him laugh just in the first days. He always seemed so at ease, even sending Alec flirtatious messages from time to time. The writer mostly ignored those, knowing that they’d lead nowhere. Mostly... (He may have or may have not flirted back a few times). Alec enjoyed talking to Magnus because of his nature and how happy he seemed.

 

* * *

 

That's why it hurt him even more the first time he caught Magnus at a bad time. He seemed cold and distant, even through text. Alec offered to listen to Magnus if he wanted to rant. Even though he was hesitant at first, his texts seemed to flow more easily the more he wrote. Magnus had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and she didn't tell him exactly she was mad so they could talk about it. Alec let Magnus talk and it hurt him to see his friend so sad and angry.

When he was done telling Alec everything, his mood improved and they turned to more trivial things, making Magnus forget about his bad mood.

It was such a shock for Alec to see his usually cheerful and silly friend so sad and angry he never really forgot about it… And he instantly recognized his mood when it happened again. (And again... and again...). It seemed to happen almost every two weeks now. Magnus and his girlfriend never broke up, they just fought and got mad at each other. Magnus would talk to Alec about it and then Magnus would apologize to her. It was always Magnus who did. And it bothered Alec, but it didn't seem like his place to comment so he stayed quiet and tried to support his friend as best as he could.

With every argument Alec disliked the girl more and more. Why would she keep picking petty fights? Why would she keep hurting Magnus so much? He hated seeing Magnus upset, and they were only friends; shouldn't a girlfriend care more? But he felt it wasn't his place to say anything, so he kept quiet, not wanting to upset Magnus more.

He was surprised to get a message from Magnus one day. _"Can you talk?"_

Alec looked at the clock and realized that the older man shouldn't be texting him, according to his schedule. (They'd learned each others’ schedules just from talking so much.) Sending a quick message back, Alec waited for the other to tell him what had happened.

_"She broke it off..."_

The young male suppressed a gasp and looked worriedly at the messaging app, considering what he should write. As usual, he'd offered to listen to his friend. He let him talk and Magnus talked for a long time, Alec never interrupted (you can't really interrupt a text anyways).

And when Magnus asked for a distraction Alec provided it, talking about the new book he's reading, about the new text he was writing; he talked about his siblings and Magnus answered, even if only half heartedly.

 _"You know, im not as upset as i could have been and its all thanks to you... So thank you Alec."_ Alec was glad he could help, even just a little bit, even though he felt he wasn't doing much just texting his friend. He wanted to do so much more, he wanted to hug him and tell him how everything is going to be okay. But he believed Magnus when he said felt better and it made him smile, even if it was small.

After that Alec and Magnus seemed to text nonstop. The younger male almost always had his face in his phone or on the computer screen. One time, Isabelle caught him grinning at the screen of his phone and she couldn't resist.

"Who are you talking to all the time?" She smirked as Alec snapped up and looked at her.

"Um… No one?" She just rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"No way I'm gonna believe that! And you smile so much more now, so spill! Could it be a boy?" Izzy couldn't resist wiggling her eyebrows at her older brother.

Alec just sighed, admitting defeat. "Yes, a boy. But we're just friends, Iz, no need to go crazy."

"Yeah, right, after seeing you grin like that, I’m not believing that."

"Izzy, he's in London."

Isabelle gasped at that, "So you got yourself a boy with a British accent? Oh my God, I'm so jealous! Is he hot?"

Alec looked at her like she was speaking Latin. "Izzy... England?" He rolled his eyes. "Because I want my first relationship to be long distance, sure. Get out of your fantasies, Iz." He teased lightly; surely, she understood why it would never happen. Even if he had a crush on Magnus, which he certainly did not. Not even a little bit.

Izzy just shrugged at that. "It's not that far... I suppose you might have a point... But Alec, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much. You sure there's nothing there worth investing in? You know you can tell me anything, right?" She looked at him with sincere interest and it made his heart melt. He returned her loving smile with one of his.

"He's a really good friend, but I highly doubt anything would ever happen. Anyways, he just broke up with his girlfriend. And thanks, Iz, I know I can."

She beamed him one of her famous smiles.

 

* * *

 

Magnus seemed to return to his usual self quite fast after his break up. He seemed to tease and flirt with Alec more now, and he succeeded to make him blush on more occasions than the boy cared to admit. Alec felt so close to the man, but he still didn't tell him of his sexuality. Alec was so scared that Magnus would think of him as disgusting and stop talking to him, which would hurt like a bitch, but he couldn't just keep it in longer. He felt bad keeping this secret from his new, but close friend. He bit his lip and fidgeted in his seat as he typed out a simple but heavy message.

"Magnus. I'm gay..."

Alec couldn't sit still as he waited for an answer. He was sure he tore one or two new holes in his already over worn sweater.

 _"Im bisexual."_ Came a reply and Alec could feel himself letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had admitted one of his biggest secrets and he wasn't shunned. In fact, Magnus seemed to understand him even better than he thought he would. Alec smiled to himself as a small blush appeared on his face. Magnus was absolutely amazing.

It seemed that Magnus was absolutely serious about flirting with Alec. And he kept doing it, effectively making Alec blush. He'd answer his flirting from time to time. It made him really curious how Magnus looked. They had described themselves to each other, but he could easily lie about his looks, just to seem more attractive. He voiced his curiosity, because he seemingly didn't have a filter when talking to Magnus and the answering message was: " _One sec_ " Alec raised an eyebrow at that, what was Magnus doing? A ding of a message answered his questions when he looked at the messaging app and saw that Magnus had sent him a picture. A selfie, it seemed. Alec had to suppress a gasp, but didn't really succeed. The man was gorgeous! Was he really talking to someone who looked like that? His eyes darted over the caramel colored skin that seemed so smooth he wanted to touch it; he could see a set of amazing pair of eyes that he couldn't pinpoint the color of. Something between green and gold? His eyes suggested an Asian heritage and were lined with makeup that only enhanced their beauty. Alec's eyes drifted over a straight nose to smirking lips that seemed to be covered in lip-gloss. The smile seemed so devious and inviting and flirtatious. The older man had black hair with streaks of color in it that was spiked up and was that glitter?

Magnus looked at him from the photo and it seemed like he was looking straight through Alec, like he could see everything. And the sexy smile that adorned his face didn't help. Alec could feel a blush forming. Wow. He was talking to the most amazing man ever. It made him wonder if this photo was pre-taken and sent to everyone Magnus talked to or if it was taken personally for him. Alec surprised himself by hoping it was the later.

A 'ding' of a coming message snapped him out of his trance brought on by Magnus's eyes.

" _Your turn darling! ;)_ "

Alec blushed at both, the pet name and the fact that now he had to return the favor. He never liked taking pictures but he also didn't want to be unfair to Magnus, so he quickly took a few pictures, trying to calm his blush and even smile and look at the camera. When he was happy with one of the pictures he had taken, he sent it out for his friend to see and fidgeted in his seat.

What if Magnus thought of him as boring? After all he was way simpler than Magnus. The boy couldn’t even remember the last time he actually brushed his hair or worn a different color than black. Alec surprised himself again by hoping for Magnus’ approval and was still biting his lip when a response from Magnus came.

" _Wow youre so cute! And the colour of your eyes, Jesus! You didnt edit this did you?_ " Alec went red all over, but still laughed at the man’s antics. "Of course I didn't edit this, I just took it! And what’s wrong with my eye color?"

" _Well my picture was taken just for you too so i guess were even at that! Theres nothing wrong, darling, its the opposite! I swear if i was there i wouldnt be able to keep my hands off you... ;)"_

Alec gaped at the message, not quite sure what to do with himself.

Those pictures seemed to open up a flood of new ones. Magnus would send him a picture almost every two days and Alec tried to return the favor, though his pictures were mostly of stuff he found interesting. Soon, they both had snapchats and shared their instagram accounts just to make it easier. And still, Magnus would send him pictures that wouldn’t show up on social media, making them private between them and that made Alec proud. He had so many pictures of Magnus on his phone, he had to make sure his sister or brother wouldn't see them or there would be no end to their teasing.

Slowly Alec had started to realize just how serious his little crush was getting. (He finally admitted to having a crush, but only to himself.) He felt so much for the man it wasn't even funny. Magnus managed to make him so happy in such a short time and it was scary. Magnus was quickly becoming one of his best friends and his flirting didn't help. At first Alec flirted back just to have fun, but now he found himself wanting to make Magnus smile with his words. He felt tiny butterflies in his stomach when the older man would say something flirty and he wanted to make Magnus feel that way too.

His crush had gotten out of control, but he didn't want to distance himself. Magnus could understand him like no one else could and he didn't want to lose that, even if Alec knew he'd most likely get hurt in the end. So they kept talking and he was giving into Magnus's teasing and flirting and he was feeling better than ever, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of oncoming dread.


	2. Chapter 2

As Magnus and Alec were nearing their exams, the messaging slowed. The older boy was mostly busy with his hands and Alec didn't want to bother him, even if he started to miss his antics.  Alec thanked the heavens that for him studying was never hard and he didn’t have to cram the nights before his exams but it still took time and he couldn’t talk to Magnus. 

Once, they went a whole week without talking much, and Izzy noticed how grumpy Alec had gotten and teased him about it. He apologized for snapping at her later.

As soon as he got a free minute Alec tried his luck:

"Hey, are you busy?"

" _ Hello darling unfortunately. i hate exams" _

"Oh well, don't want to bother you. Message me when you can?"

There was a pause and Alec thought that Magnus went back to working, but soon another message came.

_ "Well maybe i could call you? With the webcam and all. I might be a little distracted but to be honest i kind of miss talking to you. _ "

Alec had to read the message two times before he realized that Magnus was serious. He blushed for two reasons: one — Magnus admitted to missing him and two — he wanted to chat on camera. The thought excited and scared him at the same time. He really wanted to see Magnus in real time and not just through photos and messages, but it also meant that if he embarrassed himself he wouldn't be able to take it back. With messages he could easily just delete what he wrote after checking it a few times, when they talked he couldn't do that, he was bound to say something embarrassing. But... He wanted to. He wanted to talk to Magnus so bad. 

Taking a breath and looking around to make sure that nothing embarrassing was in sight Alec sent Magnus the Ok to call and waited. After a few heartbeats an incoming call appeared on his screen and with shaky fingers he answered. 

And had to hold in a gasp. Because pictures didn't do justice to the man smiling at him from the screen. And his smile was so genuine and lit his whole face up and made his eyes crinkle at the corners and Alec couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." came the most seductive voice Alec has ever heard. It was soft and husky and Alec could imagine falling asleep to that voice whispering in his ear. Alec blushed impacted by that voice and his own thoughts.

"Hi..." He really couldn't think of anything smarter because it seemed that his brain had a temporary shut-down because of Magnus' smile and voice combined. And then something even more amazing happened, Magnus laughed softly and it was so warm and happy and inviting at the same time. Alec could only grin in response.

"Well I must say the photos don't do you justice, darling." Magnus shifted a bit, his smile turning flirty but all Alec could do was sit and stare, because by God, that  _ accent _ and that  _ voice _ and that  _ smile _ altogether did things to him. He looked down in embarrassment, blush darkening at the boy's words and peeked back up before talking.

"I can say the same about you." He replied softly looking down again and biting on his lip. When he looked back up Magnus was staring at him intently. Well, he assumed it was him, because the older boy seemed fixated on his screen.

"Um. What are you doing? Are you very busy?" Alec questioned, he wanted to make Magnus talk, to hear his voice again. Magnus seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking and smiled at Alec, slowly reaching for something off screen and pulling up a bunch of papers. The ones Alec could see were filled with drawings of clothes or some kind of writings and equations.

"Just some design stuff. I want to create a bunch of designs and pick out the best ones for my final exams." Alec was slowly getting used to Magnus' accent and sent him a grin.

"Your exams are weird." He teased laughing when the other boy stuck out his tongue in response.

"Yeah, well, I think you need a new bookshelf, the one I see is about to break from all the books on it." Magnus teased back making Alec laugh again and look behind himself to confirm what he already knew. Yes, his bookshelf was absolutely filled with books. Turning back and smiling at the camera he raised an eyebrow.

"We have a bigger bookshelf in another room. These are just my favorites." Magnus seemed to ponder that for a second.

"I guess if I ever want to read a book I'll come to you for recommendations." He tilted his head a bit and looked down at what Alec assumed was another sketch. That gave Alec an opportunity to study not only the boy but what he could see of his room. 

To call it bright and colorful would be an understatement. There were different colors everywhere and it wasn't too tidy, with fabrics and clothes everywhere, but that could have been because Magnus was busy preparing for his finals. 

Alec's eyes finally turned to the student, concentrating down at his papers, but Alec still had a good angle of his face. Magnus was wearing makeup, his eyes were lined with black and gold and there seemed to be glitter on his face and lip gloss on his lips. 

His hair was down, strands falling into his face but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. Alec wanted to run his fingers through that hair and see if it really was as soft as it looked. Looking at Magnus' clothes all he could see was a simple top and somehow it was all so perfectly Magnus that it didn't surprise the blue eyed boy. Then movement caught his eye and he stared. 

Magnus was still concentrating over something and he didn't seem aware that he was biting and sucking his lip. Alec could only stare because the sight was just so sexy, even if the boy doing it wasn't aware of doing anything. If anything it made it even sexier. Alec blushed at his own thoughts and shifted again, attracting Magnus' attention who smiled lightly at his camera.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's not that interesting to watch me work." He seemed guilty for a second before Alec responded.

"It's okay. Did you know you bite your lip when you concentrate?" 

Magnus blinked at him, surprised then smiled a soft smile.

"Yes, I’m aware.” He bit his lip looking like he was contemplating if he should say something playing with a pen in his hands as he explained that it was a habit of concentration. The student then raised up a piece of paper from his desk and showed it to Alec, grinning. It was a drawing of a dress, all black and blue and Alec listened as Magnus explained his design.

When he finished with that dress he showed Alec others, also talking about them, and Alec tried to put in his honest commentary while talking to Magnus. He succeeded in making the older boy laugh more than a few times, which Alec thought as of an accomplishment. He noticed how Magnus seemed to doodle a lot, sometimes not even looking at what he was drawing, he'd do that when concentrating, just to keep his hands busy and Alec was happy to notice that Magnus did it while listening to him as he talked about the book he was currently reading. 

It was only when Magnus stretched and yawned did they notice the time.

"Holy hell, five hours? We talked for five hours straight?"

"Five and a half to be precise." Alec laughed answering and got a grin in return.

"Ah, for fuck’s sake, I barely got anything done. Should’ve known that talking to a pretty blue ‐ eyed boy would distract me." Magnus winked and laughed as Alec blushed and sputtered.

"I'd say I'm sorry... But I'm not." Alec murmured with a shy grin, leaning back in his seat.

"Sadly, I do have to go. I still have classes tomorrow and I'd like to be on time for once." Magnus really did look disappointed at that, and Alec tried not to show his own disappointment. Talking to Magnus was amazing and he never thought it would go so good. It was as easy as texting him. 

Eventually the boys said their good-byes, with a happy promise to call each other soon. 

With a soft smile on his lips Alec thought about the call. They talked for five hours and neither even noticed. He really enjoyed himself and realized how relaxed he'd gotten while talking. 

And now he couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. The way he talked and the way he smiled seemed to be burned into Alec's mind. Just how deep in was he? 

Alec already couldn't stop thinking about the boy and he realized this was the happiest he’d ever been. He seemed to be perfectly content with just talking like that to Magnus.

Was that healthy? Pursing his lips, Alec stood and stretched, going to search for the one person he wanted to talk to right now.

Making his way down the familiar path he heard sounds from the right room, indicating that he was right in his guess to where his brother was.

"Jace." Alec called softly, opening the door to their small office-like room. A few bookshelves lined the walls, a desk almost in the middle of the room and a piano against the farthest wall. He was right to guess that his brother would be practicing his music today. The blond turned to him, curiosity in his eyes as he halted his fingers.

"I was wondering when you'd emerge from your room." Jace raised an eyebrow at his brother as he talked with a grin. "And who were you talking to? I swear I've never heard you laugh so much." Alec blushed at his brother's teasing, sitting on the desk still facing Jace.

"Remember I told you about Magnus?" Jace nodded and his grin got wider. He had also teased him about Magnus, he and Izzy made quite the team. It helped that Alec knew they only meant well and they teased because they cared. And to embarrass him. But Alec was sure it was mostly the caring part.

"Yep. Him." Alec's fingers were tapping his knee as Jace turned in his chair, giving his brother full attention. Alec chewed his bottom lip, staying quiet and Jace let him, knowing that it was best to give him space to say what he wanted instead of prying. Alec's fingers found a hole in his jeans and started to toy with it, tearing the fabric more as he thought about what he wanted to say.

"I think I'm in deeper than I thought. I think I like Magnus too much" he looked at his best friend as he said it, waiting for a reaction. Jace only raised his eyebrows.

"Too much? Is that even a thing? Why do you think so?" The blond boy questioned letting Alec choose what he wanted to answer.

"Well I've never even met the guy. And yet I feel that I don't even want a relationship with anyone else because I'm fully content with talking to Magnus. And we talked for the first time today and I swear when I first saw him my brain just shut down." Alec gestured with his hands as he talked, looking around the room as he felt a faint blush on his cheeks. He finally looked at Jace when he was done, expecting to be teased but was surprised by a gentle smile on his face. It was the most sincere smile Alec has seen on Jace and he knew only him and Izzy ever saw it. Alec blinked and stilled waiting for the other boy to talk.

"Well what's wrong with that? If he makes you that happy by just talking to you, imagine how good it would be if you met in person. I don't see any problem with how you are now. I'd kick some sense into you if I thought this wasn’t healthy, but honestly, Alec, I haven’t seen you this happy or relaxed for a long time." Jace explained and for the whole time the smile never left his face. Then it turned teasing, the one Alec was used to seeing. "And now Iz owes me ten bucks." Alec raised his eyebrows at that.

"What the hell did you two bet on?" He couldn’t think of a bet that would be resolved by this talk.

"On when you'd realize you like him." Jace was full on grinning. "Izzy thought it would take longer." Alec rolled his eyes, sending a glare to his brother.

"Glad I could help." He sent his best friend another icy glare before laughing at Jace's grin.

"So tell me about him." Alec was surprised at the question and looked down at his fingers, playing with them. A small smile appeared on his lips and didn't leave as he talked to his brother.

* * *

 

The next time Alec talked to Magnus the older teen seemed to sense his nerves.

"What's wrong?" Alec blinked at him, biting his lip. "Don't wanna tell me?" Magnus seemed to pout at that, batting his eyelashes making Alec laugh softly.

"It's not that. It's just..." Alec trailed off, thinking of what exactly to say before continuing. "Everybody and their mother are asking me about what I'm going to do after I graduate. There's still a year and it's already stressing me out." Alec sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what do you want to do?" Magnus asked tilting his head, watching Alec shrug.

"I don't know. My dad wants me to go study economics. I suppose I could. My teachers tell me I'd do well in law and-" Magnus cut him off before he could finish.

"No. What do YOU want to do, Alec?"  _ 'Meet you' _ was the first thought that ran through his head, Alec bit his lip so it wouldn't slip out and shrugged again.

"I want to write, I guess? But I'm still not sure." Just thinking about it made Alec's head spin—he hated not having a plan.

"Why not take a year off then? It's what I did. It’s fun traveling and seeing different places." Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal, watching Alec's reaction. The younger boy was playing with his fingers as he thought about that. The idea seemed exciting and fun. And he always wanted to travel. He could also meet Magnus then. The thought alone brought a smile to his lips. He looked up at Magnus not hiding his smile.

"Yeah. And I could meet you then?" Magnus' grin lit up his whole face, then he winked and added a soft "That's the point." Making Alec laugh.

"But I don't think my father would like that very much. He seems to live with the idea that you have to get into a university as soon as you finish high school." Alec sighed softly, his mood dropping again. He really liked the thought of meeting Magnus and now it wouldn't leave his head. The older boy hummed softly, biting his lip, thinking before speaking softly.

"But you don't have to live by your father's plan. You are your own person, Alexander." And the look on his face was so genuine that Alec couldn't help but smile in return.

"I know. Thanks. But that's just your plan to get to meet me, isn't it?" He teased and watched Magnus for a reaction. He grinned before putting on an innocent face, batting his eyelashes at Alec.

"What? Noooo...  I'd never have a plan to get you to come here so I could kidnap you. Where'd you get that?" He was still putting on his innocent act when Alec burst into laughter and Magnus joined him.

"But I really would like to meet you one day." Alec smiled at Magnus through the camera, a faint blush on his cheeks. He almost missed the smile that appeared on Magnus' face.

"Me too, darling."

* * *

 

As soon as Magnus was done with his exams and Alec's school year was done, their calls became an everyday thing. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk, but stay on the call, in comfortable silence. And it felt so natural to be able to turn to Magnus and tell him whatever was on his mind that sometimes he'd try to do it when he was out with his siblings. Alec would get ready to turn and talk to Magnus before remembering he was all the way across the ocean. When he shyly admitted that to his friend, the older boy confessed to doing that too, making the boys laugh.

"Soooo... I have news..." Magnus seemed to not be able to sit still in his seat. Alec blinked at him sleepily. He had moved his laptop next to his bed last night.

"Is that why you called me at... eight in the morning in summer?" Alec was still blinking sleep from his eyes, staying in his bed. Magnus watched the other boy with a grin.

"Oh come on, what's a better way to wake up than to my beautiful face?"

"Mmm.. that and coffee..." Alec mumbled sleepily before realizing what he just said and blushing. Magnus laughed and he really couldn't sit still in his chair and looked like an adorable over excited child. The thought made Alec grin.

"Alright, spill." Magnus livened up at that even more, a grin on his face.

"Okay, one - my designs, the ones I used for my exams, yeah? They made into one of the fashion magazines here. They are also going to interview me! How cool is that!" Alec grinned at his friend. He seemed to be doing a seated version of a happy dance that always made Alec giggle.

"That's amazing, Magnus!" Was all he managed to get out before the boy stopped him.

"That's not all, that's not all, dear!" Magnus was full on grinning and Alec decided that he loved seeing him like this: all excited and happy.

"I got myself an internship in a fashion studio! In France!" He even clapped his hands for effect and Alec couldn't help but gape at him, soon grinning at the teen.

"Jesus, Magnus, you don't sit still, do you? Are there any other surprises you are planning on dropping or can I congratulate you?" Alec laughed.

"No more surprises for now, go ahead and congratulate."

"Well then congrats, Magnus, I'm really happy for you!" The news did a great job at waking Alec up. The boy realized how big this was for Magnus and was genuinely happy for him. He listened intensely as the older boy told him about the internship, a paid one, no less, which was also amazing. It seemed he'd stay in France for two months and would be leaving in a week or so, to work there in a small fashion design studio that seemed to be gaining popularity. Alec was happy to learn that Magnus knew French, among other languages.

"I wanted to at least know the basics when I traveled. Though Indonesian was just for the hell of my heritage."

"You'll have to teach me one day." Alec suggested and Magnus beamed at him, promising to do just so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I'm finally updating?  
> I don't promise regular updates, sorry...  
> Tell me what you think ♥


End file.
